narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero
| name = Nerō | kanji = | romanji = | image = | birthdate = Januarary 21 | age = 22 | gender = Male | height = 5'9 | weight =142 | blood type = O | hometown = Kirigakure | homecountry = Land of Water | affiliation = Kirigakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = Jōnin | classification = Shinobi, Ninja, Kiri-nin | reg =98732 | academy =9 | chunin =14 | jonin =19 | kekkei = Lava Release, Boil Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release, Earth Release, Fire Release | jutsu = | weapons = Shuriken, Kunai, Smoke Bomb, Senbon, }} Nerō (ネロ) literally meaning Great and Powerful is A Jōnin Of Kirigakure. He is known as The One-Eyed Demon because of he wears a eye patch and claims to be from hell. Background Nerō was born under bad circumstances. His parents are unknown to all, and is a big mystery.He was found and adopted by a young woman named Kiyoko Yamanaka. Kiyoko took care of him, fed him, gave him shelter and clothes,and loved him like he was her real son. Since she couldn't have children so this was as good as it could get for her. Nerō didn't have any close friends as a child until he made it to the ninja academy. He learned the basis of ninjutsu and to develop his skills as a shinobi, excelling past his peers, making it to the top of the class. He became friends with this girl Ayama and her brother Kiro. They were almost always together. The three trusted each other with their lives. He finally had true friend from there on out. Team Muramasa After graduating and getting their Hitaiate, the trio were assigned as a team and were to wait to meet there sensei. Becoming one of the most gifted young shinobi of kirigakure at his time. The team consisted of four members Tensa Muramasa who led, Zeta, Ayama,and Kiro. The sensei wanted to get to know his students, so he took them out for ramen and asked them about themselves, then they went to train, so he could see their skill level. After various training sessions, most of them learning about taijutsu and weapons,the four began to bond closer than ever before. One afternoon they are learning about their chakra natures. Kiro has two,earth and water. Ayama has two as well,water and wind. Nerō has 2 chakra natures,Lightning and Dark Release. Overtime the team goes on different missions. The highest ranked mission B-rank. The Chunin exams are coming up and Tensa has recommended his team for it. Nerō and his team has made it all the way to the round battles. He and Ayama win their battle, but Kiro loses his. Then the second round comes and he wins his and Ayama wins hers. But at the semi-final match Ayama loses and tells Nerō it's up to him. He wins his semi-final match and barely wins his last,but becomes chunin. Personality Though he is known to act like the ice cold leader, there can be times when you find a relaxed, funny, awkward person, and during that time he is less caring and more amusing to be around. Appearance Nerō is a tall, masculine man with short, black hair. He usually wears a black coat, undershir and leather pants.He wears his village band his arm h. But sometimes he'll wear a tight sleeveless male undershirt. Leather pants and still his regular zori shoes. Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Kano Uchiha